Romulan Star Empire
The Romulan Star Empire, also known in some Romulan languages as the Rihannsu Star Empire, is the primary Romulan state. Located in the Beta Quadrant, the Romulan Star Empire was founded through the unification and conquest of the planet Romulus and of dozens of star systems over many sectors of space. The Romulan Star Empire is known to have existed as long ago as 2152, when it made first contact with United Earth, and is infamous for its ethnocentric, xenophobic, and expansionist foreign policy. History :See main article: 'Romulan history'. The Romulan Star Empire formed after a group of Vulcans left homeworld and resettled on Romulus in the 3rd century. In the 22nd century the Empire made attempts to destabilize local space eventually leading to the Earth-Romulan War. The Romulans saw defeat in the war and retreated behind the newly established Romulan Neutral Zone for the next century. The Romulans re-emerged in the mid-23rd century, had several minor aggressive encounters with the Federation and entered a short lived alliance with the Klingon Empire before retreated back behind their borders early in the 24th century following the Tomed Incident. The Empire re-emerged once more in the mid-24th century following attacks by the Borg and later participated in the Dominion War. After the war the Empire suffered a coup by the Human clone Shinzon which while short lived left the Empire divided and led to the creation of second independent Romulan state, the Imperial Romulan State. Government The Romulan Star Empire's head of state is the Emperor, but real power rests with the head of government, the Praetor, who presides over the Senate. The Romulan legislature is the Imperial Senate, to which senators may ascend through inherited station, riches, or elevation by the Senate itself. Elevation to the various levels of government is often also controlled by the Romulan Continuing Committee, who confirms elevation to the post of Praetor and which has the authority to expell senators. The Continuing Committee is presided over by the Praetor and composed of senators and other high-ranking Romulan officials, including the Chair of the Tal Shiar. (''DS9'' episode: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") Romulan aristocracy holds a great deal of sway over the Senate, and many of the nobility's richest and most powerful noblemen are members of the government. As such, it is the Senate who represent the people of the Star Empire and are responsible for the appointment of a Praetor. The Praetor themselves serve as the head of the government as well as the supreme military commander. They are also responsible in setting the policy in foreign relations. A monarchy stills exists in the form of the Emperor and the Empress; these positions are nothing more then figureheads with little political power. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command II) The only other two authorities left that manage the Star Empire include Romulan Military Command, which handles the military fleets, and Romulan Civil Administration, who's governors administrate Romulan worlds. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command) The Tal Shiar is the secret police agency of the Star Empire, ruthlessly enforcing the law upon the Romulan populace. Even the members of the Imperial Fleet and the Senate often live in fear of the Tal Shiar, with its carte blanche to deal with threats to the state as it sees fit. Very little in the way of free speach or sentient rights exists within the Empire because of the Tal Shiar's actions, as dissent is not tolerated. (''TNG'' episode: "Face of the Enemy") The Romulan seat of government is the Hall of State in Ki Baratan, Romulus. The Romulan Continuing Committee possesses a great deal of power over the assignment of high-ranking positions within the Senate and government in general. Government *Romulan Senate *Senate Intelligence Committee *War Plans Council *Romulan High Council *Tal Diann *Tal Shiar *Tal Prai'ex *Romulan Guard *Romulan Ministry of Science *Compliance Division Groups *Ejhoi Ormiin *Empty Crown *Jolan Movement *Unification movement Diplomatic Treaties *Cheron Accords *Narendra Agreement *Neutral Zone Treaty *Polaric Test Ban Treaty *Treaty of Algeron *Treaty of Ectair *Treaty of Trianguli Military See main article: Romulan Guard. The military wing of the Romulan Empire consists of both a naval branch and one dedicated to the protection of the colonial assets on planets. The former is done so through the Romulan Guard while the latter is conducted by the Colonial Battalions. A civilian police force known as the Compliance Division also exists which fights criminal activity on Romulan worlds. Conflicts *Vulcan Schism *Vulcan-Romulan War *Babel Crisis *Earth-Romulan War *Battle of Okardo *Battle of Icarus IV *Romulan Civil War *Tomed Incident *Norkan Campaign *Romulan-Klingon War *Taurhai Offensive *Dominion War *Watraii Conflict Culture The Star Empire is driven by a martial philosophy which preaches the dictates of duty, glory and obediance. The members of the military are filled with well trained and disciplined warriors who believe that serving the Star Empire is one of the highest honors available. Certain Romulans are known to believe in the concept of the strong controlling the weak. As such, should weakness be percieved by the Romulans, then it can very well lead to an act of war on the part of the Star Empire. (TOS video game: Starfleet Command II) The primary information service within the Star Empire is the Romulan Central Information Net. Access is highly restricted and it was protected by a progressive encryption lock which featured a forty-three part cypher key. The Klingons spent many years attempting to crack the database but failed to do so, however, Lieutenant Commander Data was able to break into the system. (TNG: Unification Part II) Within Romulan society, condemned criminals are allowed a Right of Statement which allows the accused to state fully the reasons they committed their actions. There is no regulation on the content of the material provided. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident). Legal intercessors may be involved in legal matters. (TNG: Unification Part I) Artifacts *Sword of S'task Territory Planets *Romulus (capital) *Abraxas IX (colony) *Algeron III (former colony) *Carraya IV (prison colony) *Chaltok IV (colony) *Chetzia III (colony) *Constanthus (colony) *Kevratas (subject world) *Remus (subject world) *Terix II (colony) *Unroth III (colony) Star Systems *Artaleirh system *Unroth system Connections * Category:States Category:Beta Quadrant States